vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Breloom
|-|Breloom= |-|Shroomish= Summary Shroomish is a small Pokémon similar to a mushroom. It has beady black eyes and a half-triangle-shaped mouth. Its upper body is beige with frilled segments along the bottom and a small opening at the top. There are green spots marking its upper body, while its lower body is completely green. It has small, round feet and no visible arms or hands. When it senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters toxic spores from the top of its head. These spores can make trees and weeds wilt and cause whole body pain if inhaled. Breloom is a bipedal, mushroom-like Pokémon with some kangaroo-like qualities. Most of its body is green, with its head and tail being beige. Breloom is the evolved form of Shroomish. Breloom can stretch to deliver fast punches. Its technique is equal to that of professional boxers. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Shroomish, Breloom Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Grass and Poison-type Pokémon, Grass and Fighting-type Pokémon, Mushroom Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Telepathy (via Mind Reader), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Poison Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Powers up weaker moves, Elasticity, Attack Reflection (via Counter), Power Nullification (Worry Seed replaces all of the opponent's passive abilities with Insomnia), Enhanced Senses, Healing, Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Poison Heal allows it to heal from poison), Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level like Diglett and Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ via power-scaling (Comparable to Pidgeot and Fearow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Electrike, or Magnemite) | Relativistic (Can scale to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Several meters with melee attacks, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Kebia Berry, Tiny Mushroom, Big Mushroom Intelligence: As a Fighting-type Pokémon, Breloom is an expert-hand-to-hand combatant, possessing a wide variety of physical moves that it supplements with the use of its spores to paralyze, poison, or otherwise incapacitate foes in combat. Its martial technique is often compared to human professional boxers, allowing it to take on opponents much larger than itself Weaknesses: Takes more damage from Flying, Bug, Poison, Fire, and Ice-type attacks. | Same as before, but it loses its Bug weakness and also gains a weakness to Psychic and Fairy-type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Effect Spore:' Breloom is covered in spores that may be transferred to its opponent when struck, who may then be poisoned, paralyzed, or put to sleep after exposure. *'Poison Heal:' Any effects that would normally poison the target will instead heal Breloom over time. However, this does not nullify the damage taken from the initial impact of the attack, which remains extremely effective against it. *'Technician:' Breloom's skill allows it to use weaker skills to their maximum effect, increasing the force behind such attacks. Moves Level-Up Moves *'Absorb:' Breloom shoots a red beam from its tail at the opponent, dealing damage and healing Breloom by half of the damage it deals. *'Tackle:' Breloom charges into the opponent, dealing damage. *'Stun Spore:' Breloom releases spores that paralyze the target. *'Leech Seed:' Breloom plants a seed on the opponent, sapping away the opponent's energy and replenishing Breloom's energy. *'Mega Drain:' Breloom hits the opponent with a beam of energy that restores Breloom's health by half the damage it deals. *'Headbutt:' Breloom rams into the opponent headfirst, sometimes causing them to flinch. *'Poison Powder:' Breloom scatters a toxic powder that poisons the target. *'Worry Seed:' Breloom plants a seed on the opponent that causes them to worry, preventing them from even thinking of falling asleep. *'Giga Drain:' Breloom lashes out vines that binds the opponent and deals heavy damage to them while healing itself by half the damage it deals. *'Growth:' Breloom forces its body to grow all at once, increasing both its physical and special attack stats. *'Toxic:' Breloom splashes the opponent with a toxic sludge that grows worse every second, dealing damage much more quickly than normal poison. *'Seed Bomb:' Breloom releases a special seed that explodes on impact to deal heavy damage. *'Spore:' Breloom releases special spores that put its foe to sleep. *'Mach Punch:' Breloom dishes out an extremely fast punch that far exceeds its normal limits to strike the foe before they can react. *'Feint:' Breloom hits the opponent, getting past barriers like Protect and precognition like Detect. *'Counter:' Breloom creates a field around itself that reflects any physical attack directed against it right back at its opponent. However, energy-based and non-physical attacks will completely bypass it. *'Force Palm:' Breloom attacks the opponent with a close-range shockwave from its palm, dealing damage and potentially paralyzing its target. *'Mind Reader:' Breloom reads its foes' mind to figure out their next move and prepare proper countermeasures in advance. *'Sky Uppercut:' Breloom leaps into the air with a dramatic uppercut to strike flying foes. *'Dynamic Punch:' Breloom winds up and deals an incredibly powerful punch that can disorient the foe on impact. However, the nature of the punch can make it more difficult to land than its normal attacks. Egg Moves *'Bullet Seed:' Breloom shoots a stream of seeds at its opponents, dealing damage two to five times in a short time. *'Charm:' Breloom charmingly stares at the foe, making it less wary and causing their offensive capabilities to drop. *'Drain Punch:' Breloom envelops its fist with energy. When it lands a hit with its fist, it heals itself by half of the damage it deals. *'Fake Tears:' Breloom feigns crying to make the foe feel flustered, sharply lowering its Sp. Def stat. *'Focus Punch:' Breloom focuses its mind before launching a punch. If it is attacked while it's trying to concentrate, the attack will fail. *'Helping Hand:' Breloom assists an ally by boosting the power of that ally's attack. If it doesn't have an ally during a battle, the attack will fail. *'Natural Gift:' Breloom draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines its type and power. (For instance, because Breloom is holding a Kebia Berry, this attack will be a Poison type attack with 80 power.) In most circumstances, the Berry will be consumed after performing this attack, and this attack will fail if Breloom is not holding a Berry. *'Wake-Up Slap:' If the opponent is sleeping, this attack will deal much more damage than normal. However, this also immediately wakes up the opponent. Key: Shroomish | Breloom Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Telepaths Category:Animals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7